Quadwizard Tournament
by xxdeath floodxx
Summary: This is a what if's story. So some crathers may be OC sorry if your faviorte charcter is. So what happens when Dumbldeore comes to the the institute and requets the the muntants to come to Hogwarts. Read to find out. Three Deliverty/X-men Evolution/Hp.


My P.O.V

It was a normal day at Proffer Charles's Xavier School for gifted and talented Youngsters, well as normal as it would get with all the students being mutants, but today it was quiet with most of the students being gone when a mysterious man could be seen out my window.

Sorry if I forget to introduce myself. My name is Madeline Espinosa and I'm 16 years old. I have black hair, dark skin, brown eyes and I wear white tennis shorts, a blue and white plaid shirt with a red sweater and blue Ed Hardy shoes. I live at the institute with my two best friends Victor and Tobey. Victor has dark skin; shirt black hair median built and wears pants and a different color polo shirt each day. Tobey is tall and skinny with short black hair and white bangs that falls into his eyes. Tobey wears a blue biking riding jacket and gray jeans with matching Vans. I look out my window again to see the man at the front door he looks familiar to me like if I seen him before… then it hit me this man was Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I felt panic because I did not know why he was here. So I ran out of my spot near the window and out of my and roommate Celeste's room and down the stairs. When there was a knock on the door I already knew who it was and braced myself for what was to come.

"Hello. Are you a prof….. Madeline Mystery is that you what are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Dumbledore.

"Hello headmaster and as you can see I am not a professor. I live here and what do you want. Do not start that I am being rude but we both know why I and Tobey both left Hogwarts. Also it the last name is no longer Mystery it is Espinosa." I say with venom while giving a glare.

"Well then. I am here to talk to the headmaster of this school. Do you know where he is?" Says Dumbledore with fake sweetness

Aghhhhhhhh! Who can believe he is a kind old man he is evil he uses people for his own gain. By the looks of the fake sweetness he found somebody new. Wait he is trying to get into my mind. No way good thing I have a very strong mind wall no one can get through not even the professor.

"Of course I would show you were our headmaster or Professor Xavier is what we call him. Most students call him the Prop or Professor X." I say while leading him towards the professor's office thinking his little mind trick worked. On the way we passed by Tobey he suddenly changed his form to a fly when he saw Dumbledore walk by. Sigh more Tobey he did not deserve what happened at Hogwarts I think when I hear a voice out of my left ear.

"Hi Death flood. Why is he here?" Tobey asked in his fly form with some venom on the word he.

"Hey Shifty. He wants to talk to the Proffer Xavier about something. Don't know what it is though. When I do I would tell you. Kay?" I whisper to Tobey so Dumbledore won't hear.

"Kay. Talk to you latter bye and good luck." Responds Tobey while buzzing away

Before Dumbledore can ask one more question I knock on the door once when the door opened and out came an old man in a wheelchair with a younger looking man with blue hair and a cowboy hat on his head.

"Why hellos Madeline come in please and bring in your guest" says Professor Xavier.

XX At the Burrow XX

Wow is Harry mad at my twin George. Well I would be to if George yelled at the top of his lungs who I like. My name is Fred Weasley and I'm 16 years old. I'm one of the two famous panskers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry is one of my friends but my best friend is Hermione Lupin. She used to go by Hermione Granger but changed her named during her first year because something happened to her family and Harry's family friend Remus Lupin apotted her. Did I mention I have a huge crush on her but she may not t like me she may likes Credic. Sigh look here she comes now and she looks kind of mad.

"I can not believe this! Did you guys get your letters yet?" she asked in a rush

"No" we all said with George and Harry looking at her with some fear. She can be very scary when she is angry or really upset. Just like my old friend Madeline Mystery who mysteriously left in the middle of second year. I wanted to tell Hermione to clam down or something smooth but I said was

"Man Hermione. Why are your undines in such a tight knot?"

I began to laugh after I said that until she gave me an icy cold glare. Wow she had been practicing her glares this year.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Very funny Fred. I'm mad because there is going to be more students on the train this year."

"So what's the big deal? Just a few more cars will be more packed this year. So what?" Says a laid back Harry leaning back on the chair he was sitting on.

"it is a big deal because the students are from America and are not even wizards or witches!" yells Hermione with her face in a cute bright red from yelling at Harry.

"Wow Hermione. I thought you where smart. You known only magical people and creatures can board and enter the castle" Says a hungry George.

"…Geor-"Starts Hermione but gets interrupted when my Mom came in and said in a cheerful voice

"Children it is time for dinner. Now go and wash your hands now."

End of chapter 1


End file.
